


Raspberry

by MasterFinland



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: "Leorio doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Kurapika like this."
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 275





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> it's straight up just shameless smut   
> they love each other so much it hurts *^*

Leorio doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Kurapika like this, flushed down to his chest and noticeably trembling. Leorio’s fingers have only just reached his thighs, but he’s already been edging him for nearly half an hour by now, so Kurapika is soaked and sensitive, hot and quivering at his core. His toned adductors are twitching beneath Leorio’s touch, and Leorio presses a kiss, chaste and teasing, against his husband’s knee in an effort to quell the shaking, nuzzling into the spot with his nose afterward. It works wonders, and after a sigh, shaky and excited, Kurapika spreads his milky thighs open further in anticipation, sinking into the mattress and fluffed pillows at his head. He breathes his name, then, barely audible, and Leorio knows exactly what the unspoken request means, so he rolls obediently onto his stomach, thumbs pressed against the underside of Kurapika’s public bone, just beside his perineum, the way Leorio knows he likes. 

Kurapika grinds into the touch, but before he can tell Leorio to just  _ hurry the fuck up already,  _ Leorio’s mouth his on him, hot and damp and so, so unbelievably good. It's everything he needs and everything he’s been waiting for all night - all week, really - and Kurapika’s jaw clicks shut audibly, his pretty hands, adorned with even prettier rings, flying to his husband’s cropped and freshly-cleaned locks and  _ tugging _ , harsh and brutal in his actions _.  _ He moans behind his teeth, soft and high and from the back of his throat as Leorio’s tongue circles his clit, alternating between flicking and pressing kisses against the bundle of nerves. He rolls his hips into the pressure of Leorio’s thumbs and the dizzying pleasure of lips pressed against his pink, puffy cunt, wet with flavored lube from earlier in the evening and his own slick. Leorio’s nose nudges his pubic mound, exhaling against the blonde, wiry curls. Goosebumps rise along Kurapika’s pelvis and spread up from his legs all the way to his neck. He digs his heels into the sheets, bracing himself against the hands splayed possessively across his ass and thighs.

He hisses out a garbled curse in Kurta, one that Leorio doesn’t know the exact meaning of but has heard enough to recognize and know that it’s definitely obscene, and he grins against Kurapika’s labia. He’s licking and sucking teasingly, not quite pressing his tongue into his spasming hole, but just hooking it tortuously against his rim. He can’t exactly see all of Kurapika’s face over the slight swell of his belly, but he knows his eyes are glowing a dull, thrumming red by the tell-tale trembling of his fingers and the way they’re carding through his hair almost reverently despite his obvious impatience. Kurapika doesn’t make much noise, rarely ever loud in his pleasure, filled with sweet gasps and sweeter mewls. Pleas for more of anything Leorio will do to him spill quietly, airily, from his trembling lips in an uncontrolled, babbling stream of consciousness. He gives a soft, uncontrolled half-wail when Leorio slips his incredibly, unfairly skilled tongue into him, finally allowing him some relief, and cants his hips up before Leorio can hold him down properly.

In response, Leorio presses his thumbs deeper into Kurapika’s public bone, just on the outside of his labia majora, Kurapika’s trimmed pubic hair prickly against his cheeks. He massages in circles, the force just enough to hold Kurapika exactly where he needs him while still allowing him to rock onto his tongue, lips, and fingers, all working his most sensitive places at once. Leorio sucks his labia minora and slips his tongue from the hot, wet heat to instead mouth at his clit again, swirling his tongue, pressed flat against the nub, in a lazy, counter-clockwise motion that has Kurapika gasping so wonderfully loud, his back arching and fanning his messy, sweat-damp hair against the intricate, handmade pillows supporting his head. He grinds into Leorio’s mouth and Leorio lets him, because he has a much better place for the fingers of his right hand. 

Leorio’s middle and ring fingers slide to the hilt almost embarrassingly easily, because Kurapika is just so ridiculously _ wet, _ slick absolutely coating his fingers when he pulls them back out seconds later, only to replace them with three instead. Leorio’s fingers are long, and wonderfully thick, and it’s just the stretch, the fullness, that Kurapika needs, burning his puffy, aching cunt so, so pleasantly. He feels positively  _ filthy _ , absolutely wrecked by his husband, and he loves it. He moans, long and low and directly from his belly, tightening his thighs around Leorio’s head. He has no idea when Leorio had slung his knees over his gorgeously broad shoulders, too caught up in the tingling of getting devoured like this, but he’s thankful for it, because it allows him to hook his ankles together over the spot where Leorio’s shoulder blades meet and pull him, somehow, even closer to exactly where he needs him; he doesn’t know where Leorio’s mouth ends and his own dribbling cunt begins anymore. His eyes roll back as his orgasm draws closer, his grip tightening painfully in Leorio’s hair. He doesn’t bother releasing his grip to tear at the sheets instead, because Leorio likes the pain of having his hair yanked like this.

“Please, please,  _ fuck,  _ please-” Kurapika chants feverishly, half-sobbing and chest heaving. His tawny nipples are pebbled from arousal and the ice cold air that’s contrasting against the heat roiling through his veins. He feels like he’s on fire, but Leorio knows his body just as well, if not sometimes  _ better _ , than he does, and he pulls away from him just as he begins to cum, hips jerking. Kurapika gasps out, chasing after the stimulation even as his orgasm fades back to an urgent buzz beneath his skin and a heavy heat in his belly. He lets out a quiet sob, complete this time, and blinks tearful eyes, now the color of raspberries, open at Leorio, whose chin is coated and shining with slick and spit. He shivers, gaze locked on his husband’s glistening chin, glossy with his cum. He clenches around nothing.

Leorio licks his lips, panting, before taking the edge of the quilt Kurapika painstakingly wove to wipe his face. He’ll have to hand wash the fabric in the tub sometime tomorrow, but he doesn’t have the capacity to care right now, because all he can see, hear, feel, is Kurapika, his lovely husband, becoming heavier with his child each and every day, dripping and gasping beneath him, eyes teary and tinged the same rosy pink as his cheeks and ears. Kurapika, tired of waiting, always impatient and currently unaware of the awe and love his husband is trying to express through his roaming eyes, slips two of his own much smaller fingers into his red, weeping cunt with a loud, disgusting squelch. It’s difficult to finger-fuck himself properly in this position, what with how big his belly is becoming, but he manages, propped up on his elbow and curling the digits the best he can. He ignores Leorio’s adoring snort of laughter, too focused on chasing the high he’d just been denied. 

Leorio takes his wrist and forces him still, and Kurapika is barely able to contain the petulant whine that threatens to burst from his lungs. He drops back down.

“Leorio,  _ please _ ,” he begs, withdrawing his fingers. “It’s been so  _ long _ , please just take me.” He opens his legs as wide as he can and uses his sticky fingers to pull his labia apart, exposing his fluttering hole. He can’t wait much longer for this; he needs his husband buried inside of him, stuffing him deliciously full with his cock. He needs him now like he needs air, like he needs water, because his hormones are going haywire and his husband hasn’t fucked him in over a week, too busy with his shifts at the clinic to do much else than eat and promptly pass out the moment he got home from the office. 

_ “God _ , ‘pika, look how  _ wet _ you are,” Leorio breathes, reverent. He bites down on his lower lip to ground himself. He presses the thumb of his left hand flat against Kurapika’s clit, grinning at the noise it rips from Kurapika’s kiss-bruised throat. He uses his right hand, still gooey and wet, to give his cock a few quick strokes. “You’re going to be the death of me, baby, shit.” He presses the head of his cock, precum beaded and pearly at the tip, against his cunt, catching on the rim, and Kurapika nearly wails.

“Yes,  _ yes,”  _ Kurapika moans as Leorio presses into him, snapping their hips together in a single, powerful thrust. Their pelvises are flush against each other and Kurapika sees stars, the ache in his cunt finally ebbing away. He wraps his legs tight around his husband’s jaunty hips, hooking his ankles in a primal desire to keep him buried to the hilt.  _ “Gods _ , I’ve missed you so much.” Kurapika pulls him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, fingers splayed across his burning cheeks and tucked behind his ears and against his jaw. He pulls away after what feels like hours, just enough to nip playfully at Leorio’s lips, before he speaks, gasps, broken and hoarse and thick with arousal, against them: “Now fuck me, Leorio, like you mean it.”

Leorio hunches over the best that he can and begins to move, pace quick but in no way rough. He moves his face to nip and kiss along Kurapika’s jaw, drying tears of overstimulation salty on his tongue. It’s a perfect compliment to the lingering sweetness of Kurapika’s cum still in his mouth, still invading his senses. He uses the hand of the arm not holding him up to cup one of Kurapika’s small, swollen breasts, rolling a hardened nipple carefully between his thumb and forefinger, gentle and languid despite the contrasting speed of his thrusts. Kurapika’s eyes roll back after only a brief moment, and then he’s trembling and cumming so forcefully that it almost hurts, arms tight around Leorio’s neck. Leorio groans at the tightness, continuing to fuck him through the orgasm and into the next one, this one even more earth-shattering than the last. Kurapika wails, his legs shaking so bad that Leorio can feel it against his hips. 

Leorio has half a mind to worry about their increasing volume, because the kids are asleep just down the hall - he’s on vacation for the next week and a half, so he actually has time to see them and spend time with this makeshift family that has been made so wonderfully permanent over the years - but he also can’t bring himself to stuff his fingers in Kurapika’s mouth to muffle his cries, because he loves the way he sounds and he’s so, so close. The walls are thin, but Leorio is too focused on the drool dribbling from his husband’s kiss-swollen lips, the look in his burning eyes, the bounce of his tits, the sweet gasps and mewls he’s punching from him with each perfectly-angled rut of his hips. 

Kurapika is now chanting his name like a prayer between a mess jumbled, unintelligible Kurtan, nearing his third orgasm, and Leorio groans, thrusts becoming jerky with his own building orgasm. His balls tighten and he stills, cumming deep inside the man beneath him, grinding against him absently. 

It takes a few lingering moments for Leorio to come back to himself, but when he does it’s to kisses being pressed to his temple and shaking fingers carding soothingly through his hair. He reciprocates by peppering gentle, adoring kisses across Kurapika’s neck and shoulder, sated and lazy and so, so in love. When his breathing has fully returned to normal he slides his softening cock from his husband, and Kurapika whines sleepily at the loss, already halfway to unconsciousness. Leorio knows he needs to clean them both up, but he supposes that can wait until morning, because it’s only a few hours until dawn and Gon will be up by then anyway, so it doesn’t really matter that there’s cum and sweat smeared across the inside of Kurapika’s thighs. Kurapika would probably prefer that he leave it, anyway, because, despite how he tries to come across, he  _ is  _ actually needy like that. 

Leorio huffs a laugh and tugs the quilt out from underneath his husband, ignoring Kurapika’s indignant noise and the single, cracked eye glaring blearily in his direction, and pulls the blanket over the both of them before the room gets too cold from the air of the fan against their heated, sweaty skin. Kurapika immediately rolls onto his side and slots himself between Leorio’s waiting arms, folding his arms to his chest and burying his nose in his collarbone as he works to tangle their legs together comfortably. It barely takes a minute of shuffling before Kurapika relaxes into the bed, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Night, ‘pika,” Leorio hums, his own eyes slipping shut. He yawns. “Love you.”

“Mm…” Kurapika whispers, lips ghosting over his skin. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> gon walked in without knocking a quarter after 7 because he's 13 and stupid and needless to say. yes they were covered up but they were definitely naked.
> 
> im certain that was a fun discussion and i know for a fact that killua loved watching every minute of it


End file.
